Nos Tempos de Chuva
by F.F. Black
Summary: Eu a odeio. Mais do que a odiava antes. A odeio ainda mais por estar ciente de que me apaixonei por ela.


"_Podem achar estranho, mas tive aqueles sonhos com dela aparecendo na minha janela sorrindo outra vez. Isso está passando do limite de sonhos estranhos. E isso não é bom..."_

Os seus olhos estavam fixos na janela. A cabeça descansando em cima das mãos, direcionadas ao vidro encharcado. Podia escutar milimetricamente todos os sons das gotículas de água que batia. Olhos tão centrados que aparentemente não piscava.

" _Sim. Estou esperando que ela apareça. Estou esperando que Rachel Berry apareça."_

it feels like rain

**(parece que está chovendo)**

That's the sound, that's the sound, on your window pane**  
****(Este é o som este é o som no vidro da sua janela)**

Misturando-se com os barulhos que a chuva proporcionava, as botinas estavam começando a emitir sons engraçados.

Como música.

Não ligava se aquilo era divertido ou não. Olhava para o ir e vir dos carros que passavam, dos dedos congelando segurando o guarda-chuva, da capa amarela com margaridas brancas nas bordas que já não estavam protegendo praticamente mais nada.

"_Sete horas, quarenta e cinco minutos e doze milésimos. A hora exata que parei de estudar físico-química e levantei . Nove horas e cinquenta e três minutos. O momento exato que saí em meio a chuva para dar algumas voltas..._

_Okay, podem pensar o que quiser. Que caí da cama ou que me deu um surto de euforia repentina – até meus pais acharam estranho a minha caminhada à noite. Nunca fui de sair depois das sete, já que sete e meia era o meu aquecimento para os ensaios de Mezzosoprano em fá menor e logo depois uma corrida de quarenta e cinco minutos na bicicleta ergométrica antes de tomar banho para ir dormir – mas eu estava normalmente bem._

_Só uma coisa que passou a me incomodar desses tempos para cá. Noah. Da mesma forma que penso em Finn a cada segundo, Noah aparece na mesma proporção. E pensar nele é um erro." _

Take to the streets but you can't ignore

(Andando pelas ruas, mas você não pode ignorar)

That's the sound, that's the sound, you're waiting for  
(Este é o som (este é o som) que você estava esperando.)

" _Sabe quando você sente que não está sendo mais o mesmo? Que tudo começa a girar na sua cabeça, te confundindo o tempo todo? Minha vontade de pegar ela está mudando. De tal forma que apenas quero que ela seja feliz com quem quiser"_

If ever your world starts crashing down

**(Você sente que o seu desejo começa a se desmanchar)**

Whenever your world starts crashing down

**(Onde quer que você esteja, irá começar a se desmanchar)  
**

"_Não há necessidade de pegar ela. Não há necessidade de nada. Fiz o que fiz e não me arrependo nem de um terço. Quinn nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara, disto eu tenho certeza, e não vou ser mais respeitado no time de futebol, com o Finn ao lado, a ponto de me dar uma bolada na cara e rachar meu crânio. _

_Da mesma forma que encarei o time por escolher o Glee, vou encarar o Glee Club por ter escolhido a Rachel. Céus! Isso soa tão estranho..." _

It aint no victory but I don't care, I don't care if its

**(Não é uma vitória, mas eu não me importo)**

I don't care if its wrong or right  
**(Eu não me importo se estou certo ou errado)**

Ela respirou tão fundo aquele ar gelado que incomodou sua garganta. Tossiu duas vezes, abafando com umas das mãos. Deu um passo longo, seguido por um curto, ainda sim pesado e decidido.

"_Afinal, nós dois não temos nada em comum. Eu responsável pelo meu futuro. Ele...Bom, ele nem sabe o significado disso, já que os boatos ter feito sexo com as senhoras que ele prestou serviços já foi espalhado por quase meio quarteirão da escola. Portanto, suponho que isto não seja uma visão de futuro. Fora que ele é muito imaturo. Não que o Finn não seja, pelo contrário. Mas, diferente dele, o Finn quando ama alguém, ele realmente ama. E por esse sentimento denominado amor, que fui colocada como segundo plano, do mesmo jeito que Noah foi colocado também. E ambos sabem porque..._

_Tá, talvez não somos tão diferentes...E ele não tão imaturo assim. Porque, para ter a coragem de dizer tudo aquilo na frente de todos, assumindo toda a responsabilidade que antes seria o Finn que arcaria e mesmo assim sair de lá sem medo do que poderia acontecer depois, é para ter um fôlego bem grande para a enorme responsabilidade que teria daqui para frente.E tudo isso por amor, ou talvez ódio sei lá. Acho que isso era uma coisa que o Finn, se estivesse no lugar dele, não teria a coragem de fazer. _

Take a breath, take a step, maybe down below

**(Respire fundo, dê um passo, talvez para baixo)**

Everyone's the same  
**(Todos são os mesmos)**

Seus braços já estavam cansados ficando na mesma posição. Bufou virando de lado, retirando por fim os braços e as mãos que estavam apoiados. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, pensando em coisas idiotas com visões turvas. As visões criaram formas, cabelos castanhos, olhos singelos da mesma cor, um sorriso sincero. Rachel Berry.

"_Eu a odeio. Mais do que a odiava antes. Odeio suas roupas bregas, odeio esse seu sonho de ser uma estrela, seu jeito de andar e de querer ser sempre o centro das atenções assim como também a odeio por ter feito uma bagunça na minha cabeça, por ter sido compreensiva, por aceitar minhas desculpas depois de semestres atacando raspadinha na sua cara, por ter confiado e acreditado em mim. A odeio ainda mais por estar consciente de que me apaixonei por ela._

Love 'till you hate

**(Ame até odiar)**

Jump 'till you break  
**(Pule até se quebrar)**

Pisou numa poça d'água, deixando suas botinas ainda mais encharcadas. Disse uma palavra de baixo calão entre os dentes, olhando para o estrago que havia feito. Apertou ainda mais o guarda chuva perto de si, sabendo que mesmo assim não resolveria nada, e continuou a caminhar.

"_Noah não sai da minha cabeça, isso é verdade. Também assumo que estou confusa quanto aos meus sentimentos por ele. Não pelo fato de ficar surpresa pelas revelações que fez, mas por toda a atenção que me deu no tempo em estávamos juntos, estando ao meu lado - coisas que sempre procurei – provando que tinha atitude o suficiente para fazer um solo._

_Sei que nosso relacionamento foi uma fantasia, mas há certos momentos que me arrependo de ter dito isso a ele."_

* * *

A chuva diminuía, transformando-se em uma garoa fina. O barulho praticamente cessara. Ele levantou da cama e fechou as cortinas.

"_Eu não quero entender...Eu não me importo em entender. O que eu quero agora é que ela suba um degrau na escala. Que não seja mais a segunda opção. Uma coisa que continuarei sendo sempre. Mas não dou a mínima."_

I don't care if its wrong or right

**(Não é uma vitória, mas eu não me importo)**

* * *

**NA:** Esta é minha segunda fic de Glee e com este casal shippável - Puck&Rachel. Sim, amo com todas as minhas forças este casal, um pouco mais que todos os outros ships de Glee.

Espero que gostem desta oneshot, da mesma forma que gostaram de _O Verde e o Castanho._

**Se realmente a fic ficou boa, futuramente farei mais ^_^.**

**Reviews são apreciados. **

* * *


End file.
